spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogue
Rogue is a mutant and member of the X-Men that has the power to absorb the memories and powers of others. History Early life First kiss Rogue grew up in Mississippi. When she was thirteen Rogue went on a date with a boy named Cody Robbins. When Rogue and Cody kissed was when her mutant x-gene activated and she learned she was a mutant. As Rogue kissed Cody, Rogue absorbed Cody's life force and Cody passed out. Because of Rogue, Cody was in a coma for three days. When Rogue's father learned about what happened to Cody he realized that Rogue was a mutant. He told Rogue that he was ashamed of her just for being a mutant and that she wasn't his daughter anymore. Rogue then ran away from home. Joining the Brotherhood Shortly after running away from home Rogue was found by Mystique. However, Mystique kept her true identity hidden from Rogue by using her shapeshifting powers to make her look like a normal human. Mystique took Rogue in and trained her how to use her powers. Rogue joined Mystique's Brotherhood of Mutants which also consisted of Pyro, Avalanche, and Blob. Ms. Marvel After Mystique completes Rogue's training the Brotherhood broke into a U.S. Air Fore base and Rogue stole a jet. However, Rogue was followed by the superhero, Ms. Marvel, who worked at the Air Force base. When Ms. Marvel entered the jet she forced Rogue out of the pilot's seat and took control of the jet and attempted to land it. However, Mystique communicated with Rogue through an ear piece she was wearing and Mystique told Rogue to grab Ms. Marvel. As Rogue grabbed Ms. Marvel she began to absorb her powers. Rogue held onto Ms. Marvel for so long that it ended up putting her in a coma for several years. Also, because Rogue held onto Ms. Marvel for so long Rogue learned that she had permanently absorbed Ms. Marvel's super strength and her power to fly. However, aside from absorbing Ms. Marvel's strength and flight Rogue also absorbed Ms. Marvel's mind. Because of this Rogue began to see terrible visions of Ms. Marvel who would yell at her for stealing her life. Rogue later left the Brotherhood not knowing where she would go. However, Rogue was found by Professor X who promised to help her. Professor X used his telepathic powers to quiet Ms. Marvel and made Rogue forget her time with the Brotherhood. However, Rogue still remembered Mystique, in her disguise as a normal woman, but believed that she was her real mother. Rogue then joined the X-Men. Later life Adventures with the X-Men When Magneto attacked a chemical plant called Metro Chemical, her, Storm, and Cyclops arrived to fight him. However, Magneto was able to easily defeat them. Cyclops was knocked out and Rogue gave him CPR. However, the skin contact caused Rogue to absorb his power and like Cyclops she was unable to control the optic blast power. As Cyclops woke up he shouted at Rogue to shut her eyes. As Rogue shut her eyes she stopped firing beams from her eyes. A short while later Professor X showed up and he was able to use his telepathic powers to defeat Magneto. Cyclops' optic blast power later wore off and Rogue returned to normal. Rogue was also one of the X-Men that helped fight the Juggernaut. A mutant named Colossus had been framed for bank robberies that were committed by the Juggernaut and he was arrested. Rogue and Storm broke Colossus out of jail. Rogue thought that Colossus was cute. Rogue, the X-Men, and Colossus then discovered that Juggernaut was the one that really robbed the banks. Rogue helped the X-Men fight Juggernaut. When Rogue tried to absorb Juggernaut's power Juggernaut's personality took over Rogue's mind. Rogue began to hate Professor X, though these really weren't her feeling they were Juggernauts. Rogue then flew into the air where the power she absorbed from Juggernaut dispersed. The X-Men were later able to defeat Juggernaut. When Storm found out that her home village in Africa was in trouble Rogue accompanied her on her trip. When they arrived in Africa they learned that the Shadow King had possessed the body of Storm's godson, MjNari. Shadow King agreed to leave MjNari if Storm agreed to serve as his host. Storm agreed to this and Shadow King possessed her. Shadow King intended to use Storm's powers to take control of Cairo, Egypt. However, Storm and Rogue were able to trick Shadow King into returning to the astral plane. Mutant cure When Professor X visited Muir Island in Scotland he learned from his friend, Dr. Moira MacTaggert that a scientist that worked for her mutant research center named Gottfried Adler had developed a cure for mutants. Professor X later reported this to the X-Men. As Rogue found out that there might be a cure for mutants she looked over at Jean and Cyclops holding hands. Wanting to have physical contact with another human Rogue contemplated going to Adler and taking his cure. Rogue later flew to Muir Island. When Rogue got to Muir Island she went to a pub. While sitting at the bar she was approached by a mutant named Pyro who thought she was Mystique in disguise. Pyro ended up annoying Rogue and she tossed him into a wall. After this happened Pyro's partner, Avalanche, attacked Rogue. However, Rogue was easily able to beat Avalanche. A short while Rogue went to Dr. Adler's laboratory. Rogue asked Adler if he could cure her. When Adler asked Rogue why she wanted to be cured she answered that she didn't want to go through her whole life without knowing what it was like to touch another human being. As Adler walked Rogue out of his lab he told her to come back in one hour and he would have an answer for her then. However, when Rogue left it was revealed that Adler was really Mystique in disguise and that she was working for the ancient mutant known as Apocalypse. The truth was that there really was no cure. That was just a lie Apocalypse spread so mutants would come to Muir Island so he could find a new servant he called a Horsemen An hour later Rogue returned to the laboratory. As Mystique, disguised as Adler, was about to turn Rogue into a Horseman for Apocalypse (with Rogue still believing she was being cured of her mutation). However, the laboratory was attacked by Pyro and Avalanche. They kidnapped Mystique, still disguised as Adler, and Rogue followed them. While Rogue fought Pyro and Avalanche, Mystique (disguised as Adler) had been kidnapped by Cable. Cable wanted to kill Adler because he was the one that created that the collars that suppressed mutant powers which were used to enslave the mutants on Genosha. After beating Pyro and Avalanche, Rogue tried to save Adler. However, Rogue was knocked out by Cable. Cyclops and Jean Grey then arrived and helped Rogue defeat Cable. Later on Rogue decided that she didn't want to be cured after all and went back to Westchester. However, Mystique ended up turning Warren Worhtington III into a Horsemen of Apocalypse. Apocalypse also turned three other mutants into his Horsemen. These three mutants became Pestilence, Famine, and War. Sometime later Apocalypse attacked a peace conference in Paris, France. While the X-Men went to Paris to confront Apocalypse, Professor X ordered Rogue to stay behind. Professor X then gave Rogue another important mission. Professor X told Rogue that he remembered seeing the Archangel on Muir Island and that he was experimented on by Dr. Adler. Professor X then ordered Rogue to go back to Muir Island because Dr. Adler's mutant cure could hold the key to defeating Apocalypse. When Rogue confronted Dr. Adler she learned that he was really Mystique. Mystique then told Rogue that Apocalypse had a secret base located beneath Stonehenge. When Rogue arrived at Stonehenge she confronted Apocalypse. However, a short while later the X-Men arrived. Rogue fought with Archangel and used her absorbing powers on him. Rogue's powers undid Apocalypse's brain washing and Warren Worthington returned to normal. However, Apocalypse was able to escape. Secrets revealed After the X-Men stopped Mystique from assassinating Senator Kelly, Mystique said to Rogue that she was going to help her escape. Rogue asked why she would do that. Mystique then shapeshifted into a woman. That is when Rogue realized that Mystique was actually her foster mother who took her in after she ran away from her real family. Rogue then helped Mystique escape. Ghosts from her past Sometime later Rogue began to see images of a blonde haired woman haunting her. This woman blamed Rogue for trapping her in the lower depths of her mind. These images of the woman became more frequent. Rogue attempted to physically fight her off but she wasn't really there just in her mind. This woman taunted Rogue and told her that Rogue could find her at the hospital. This woman even blamed Rogue for putting her there. However, Rogue could not remember who she was. Rogue then went to the hospital and found the woman's hospital room and saw that she was in a coma. Mystique was also in the room and revealed to Rogue that she had been impersonating the blonde woman. When Rogue questioned why Mystique was dong this to her, Mystique answered so she could help Mystique remember her past. As Rogue touched Mystique she absorbed Mystique's memories. This caused Rogue to remember that she was once part of the Brotherhood of Mutants and what she did to Ms. Marvel. Mystique tried to get Rogue to join her once more but she refused. After Rogue absorbed Mystique's powers Ms. Marvel took control of her mind. Ms. Marvel then used Mystique's shapeshifting powers to morph Rogue's body into her own. Inside Rogue's mind, Rogue fought Ms. Marvel in an attempt to totally regain control of her body. However, Jean Grey was able to use her telepathic powers to enter Rogue's mind and helped her fight Ms. Marvel. Rogue and Jean were then able to once again imprison Ms. Marvel in Rogue's mind. After Ms. Marvel was defeated Mystique once again tried to get Rogue to join her. However, Rogue refused and told Mystique that she would never join her again because Mystique only wanted to use her as a weapon. Sometime later Rogue went to visit Ms. Marvel in her hospital room. As Rogue touched Ms. Marvel's head there was a glimmer of light on her forehead. When Rogue left her hospital the equipment Ms. Marvel was hooked up to began to show activity implying that Ms. Marvel came out of her coma. Return of Mystique Spider-Man When Spider-Man discovered that he was mutating into some kind of creature he went to the Xavier Mansion to seek the help of Professor X in hopes that he could cure him. As Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he fell through a trap door and into the lower levels of the mansion. Spider-Man was encased in a metal straight jacket and was then approached by the X-Men who were wondering why he had come to the mansion. Spider-Man refused to tell them. Rogue then approached Spider-Man and began to flirt with him and said that he was cute "In a creepy sorta way" and attempted to use her charm to get Spider-Man to answer their questions. However, Spider-Man broke free from his restraints and ran off. As Spider-Man entered the Danger Room he was attacked by holographic images of some Sentinels. However, the X-Men entered the Danger Room and began to fight the Sentinels. As Rogue began to fight one of the Sentinels she said that there would be no way for her to keep Spider-Man interested in her if they kept scaring him away. Jean Grey then ran to the control room and was able to turn of the Danger Room. A short while later Spider-Man spoke with Professor X about finding a cure with his furthering mutation. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this news Spider-Man left the Xavier Mansion. After Herbert Landon was transformed into a giant mutant he began to terrorize New York City, Rogue piloted the Blackbird to where Landon was. As Rogue watched news footage of the mutated Herbert Landon she exclaimed that he was "one ugly critter." As the Blackbird arrived Rogue saw that Landon had grabbed a J3 Communications helicopter and flew out of the Blackbird took the helicopter from Landon and placed it safely on the ground. However, Landon hit Rogue with all his strength. Rogue almost hit a building but Spider-Man swung over and grabbed her. As they web swung to the ground Rogue continued to flirt with Spider-Man some more. As Spider-Man and Rogue reached the ground they met up with the other X-Men and devised a plan to drain Landon his electrical energy to defeat him. In order to drain Landon of his energy Spider-Man and the X-Men had to use the equipment on the Blackbird. However, Landon could not touch the ground. Rogue then flew outside of the Blackbird and wrapped a metal cable around Landon and attached it to the Blackbird. The Blackbird then lifted Landon into the air and the X-Men were able to drain the energy from his body which turned back into a human. Rogue then gathered around Spider-Man as the other X-Men thanked him for his help and then went back to the Xavier Mansion. Cody and the Colony Family ties Cannonball Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Rogue was killed in the year 2033. This timeline was erased when Bishop traveled back in time and worked with the X-Men to save Senator Kelly's life. Age of Apocalypse Powers Rogue has the mutant power to absorb anyone's memories and talents through skin contact. If she touches the skin of a mutant or metahuman Rogue can absorb their powers and use them. The person she has skin contact with will fall into a coma which can last only a few hours or years. How long Rogue has the powers she absorbs depends on how long she has physical contact with that person. If Rogue touches another person for only a few seconds she can have that metahumans powers and memories for only a few hours. However, if Rogue touches their skin for several minutes she could have those powers permanently. At the beginning of her career Rogue held onto Ms. Marvel for an extended period of time and was able to retain her powers of flight and super strength forever. In some cases Roge can even take on the physical appearance of the people she steals life forces from. On one occasion Rogue's skin turned blue after she absorbed Mystique's powers. Also some times (but very rarely) the personalities of the people who's life force she absorbs takes over her mind. On one occasion Rogue absorbed the life force of people that wanted to kill Nightcrawler and found herself wanting to kill Nightcrawler. However, Rogue was able to regain control. In the comics For several years Rogue's real name was unknown. However, after the first X-Men movie was released she was given the name Anna Marie in the comics. In the Ultimate comics Rogue's real name was Marian Caryle. In movies In the novelization of the first X-Men movie it was revealed that her full name was Marie D'Ancanto. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I *Til Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever It Takes *Red Dawn *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II *A Rogue's Tale *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice (Mentioned only) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge Trivia *While casting Rogue in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like actress and singer, Ava Gardner. *According to Omega Red, Rogue is the most powerful member of the X-Men. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters